


Sweet Dreams Are Made of Memes

by ThisIsNotADrill



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Memes - Fandom
Genre: Bestiality, Fucking, Gay, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, hawt yaoiz, he gets the FROG DICK, i let spellcheck do its thing so this is completely ?, kinda???, naegi is filled with memes, pepe is human s O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsNotADrill/pseuds/ThisIsNotADrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a very steamy night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams Are Made of Memes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so fucking sorry (no I'm not)

Naegi looked up in ti pepes big eyes as he repeatedly rammed the frog dick into his sweet booty make you go HOT DAYUM and naeg i moan 'ahh peep i cna feel ur BIG TADPOLE in me yes fuck me you sexyvfucjinf frof' &pepe fuck naegi hard n whisper to him 'sweet dreams are made of these'' seductiv inti his ahoge & he ejaculation all over pep from hiz aho bc it basically like a head penis so pepe cam inaide. The end.


End file.
